Some electronic devices have various settings and programs that can be configured prior to sending the device to an end user. For example, some X86 PC compatible platforms may be configured with particular software, operating system (OS) settings or Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) settings prior to sending the platform to an end user. Configuring the OS settings and the BIOS settings for one of these platforms involves separate tools which undesirably increase the complexity and expense of the configuration process.